A New Beginning
by Grey'sMerMark
Summary: You'll have to read to find out 'cause I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1- GreatYou again

**Chapter 1- Great… You again..**

_"Meredith, Please just let me explain!" he said as he was walking towards her. "No Mark, I'm gone for a week and this is how you repay me when I try and surprise you? We're done, don't you ever try and find me, I never want to talk to you again."_

It's been two years since that day. And Meredith remembers it like if it was yesterday. She hasn't spoken to Mark since, and she has moved from New York to Seattle to start her internship at Seattle Grace.

As Meredith was walking and chatting with her friends, she got a phone call from an unknown number.  
"Hello?"

"Is this Meredith Grey?"

"This is she"

"Hello Meredith, this is Dr. Garret from Sacred Heart in New York."

She took a moment to respond..

" ?"

"I'm here, what happened?"

"It's about Mark Sloan."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He has been in an accident and you were the first in his contact list"

"Is he okay? How bad is he hurt? How long has he been in the hospital?" 

A lot of questions went through her head.

"He is in a serious coma, he has only been here half an hour."

"I'll be in New York shortly"

They exchanged their goodbyes and Meredith went to go talk to the Chief of Surgery. He understood every thing Meredith said and she was on the next flight over to New York. Memories of the plane flight years ago flooded into her head, in every direction. She just hoped Mark was alright, she was in love with him. Nothing was going to change that, she has and will always be in love with Mark Sloan. No matter what.

**A/N: My FIRST ever GA story so don't judge me cause I am a new born, I'll try and update daily but since school and studies, I will try my best. :D Have a great day c:**


	2. Chapter 2- Expaining

**Chapter 2- Explaining**

A/N So I'm going to try and right in POV's now because I think I write better in those, so please tell me if you like this strategy better. Oh by the way thanks for the few reviews that were sent, really appreciate them.

**Meredith's POV  
**_  
I entered the room where Mark was. He looked so bad, he had scratches all over his face. I go over to the bed where he was laying. "Oh Mark" I laughed a little bit. "Where would you be without me?" I whispered silently to myself. I was about to leave but I got pulled by something, I turned to look what it was and I saw that it was Mark. "I would be dead without you Mer." He whispered before he let go and shut his eyes. I kissed his forehead before I left the room, Dr. Webber only let me be in New York for a quick visit._

It has been a week since Mark has woken up he is still in New York. He's called me but I just couldn't bring myself to answer it. "Meredith" I look and see Derek. I love Mark, but Derek was just something else, he just made it seem so easy. "Dr. Shepard" I smiled. We both walked to the elevator, "Dr. Shepard? It was Derek yesterday." He grinned. I shook my head, "Well now it's Dr. Shepard" I looked around, we still had 3 floors left and no one was in the elevator. "Derek," I look at him and he seems to know what I am thinking about. He comes closer and we start to kiss. I think he is a good kisser but I just thought about Mark. I pulled away not even a minute through the kiss. "I'm Sorry Derek… I just can't" I left the elevator the next floor.

"Christina, I'm a dirty mistress." I sighed, it was true.

"Yeah you are" she laughed.

"Yeah Mer, she's right" Alex agreed.

"I don't think you are Mer" George reassured her.

"This is why you'll never get in her pants O'Malley" Alex chuckled.

"Who- what- NO I didn't say that…" he hesitated to find an answer.

I have absolutely no time for this, I got up and left the gallery of an open heart surgery. I go to an on-call room and lay down, I was about to lay down but I got a call. Before even looking at the Caller- ID I just answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mer!"

"Mark?"

"Yes, It's me. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess"

"Meredith, I am so in love with you"

"Mark, you're drunk"

"Pshh No, I'm" (hiccup) "I'm not"

"Yeah, bye Mark talk to me when you're sober"

I hung up, I can't let him think I still like him. I can't after what he did to me, it hurt like hell and he better not do it again.

_ "I've been in Seattle only a week and I already miss Mark, I want to surprise him. What do you think Chris?" I tell his brother over the phone. "He does really miss you, he's not the same with you here Mer. You should really come." I thought about it for a little bit, maybe I should go. "I'll have to talk to chief of surgery" we talked a little more, then eventually hung up._

"Chief?" I knocked on his door, I was about to tell him what I was going to do. "Ah, Meredith Grey, what brings you here? Oh How's Ellis?" He smiled while he said this and told me to sit which I did. "I wanted to talk to you about something concerning New York and she is… traveling." He got a bit serious after I told him. "What's the concern?" I told him about my plan and he agreed with me. I had just a week over there. Which was a little bit of time, but at least I got to be with him for a week.

I pack my bag and go to the airport, I board my plane and wait for the flight to begin. I looked around, and I saw someone very familiar on the same plane, I tried to put a name to that face but I just couldn't get it. I shrugged and looked out the window.

We just landed and I was awake through the landing which was not a good thing, I just remembered I hate landing. But I survived through it, I get off the plane and call a taxi. Before I go to the apartment I decide to go shopping for food we could eat, well he could make it I suck at cooking. About an hour after I finished shopping I call a taxi and head to the apartment. I open the door with a key I had, since Mark and I were together. I put the bags on the table and call out Mark's name.

"Mark?" I call out. "Mark? I'm here" "It's Meredith"  
No answer. I thought that was strange because I saw his motorcycle outside.  
I go upstairs and prepare myself for the worst, I open the door and see him in our bed with another girl. I run downstairs with Mark coming after me. "Meredith, please just let me explain!" he said as he was walking towards me. "No Mark, I'm gone for a week and this is how you repay me when I try and surprise you? We're done, don't you ever try and find me, I NEVER want to talk to you again."

I didn't really pay attention to the tears running down my face at the moment, because all I could think about was how much Mark and I used to be close and how his face looked that day, with so much regret and hurt in his voice. "Meredith?" I hear a voice call out to me, I wipe the tears and stand up. "I'm over here." I said to I have no idea who. The unknown person comes to me and just hugs me, and I just needed that hug so I hugged back, "I've missed you so much." I look up and see Mark, "I'm so sorry Mer, I never meant to hurt you. I was drunk and you were gone and I just couldn't…" I put my finger to his lips. "Shh, you talk to much" And I kissed him, as we were kissing someone came and just punched Mark.

**A/N Well that was Chapter 2… oooh who do you think it is? You never know I mean it could be McDreamy or Finn, I never said Meredith wasn't going out with him… or maybe Karev, do you think he has feelings for her too? Until tomorrow, byeee c: **


End file.
